Falling For The Enemy
by NiallHoranAteThisUsername
Summary: Skylar White is forced to move into Olivia's house, which is her cousin, and start a 'new life' in Rhode Island. Once she starts at Mesa High, she's thrown into a world of mixed emotions and drama. Of course, she never wanted any of this to happen. She never planned to fall in love with Ray Beech. Ray/OC(Raylar), Wenlivia, Starlie, and Scohini. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, and thanks to anyone who bothered to click on this! Anyway, this is my new story. **

**Before we start, I'm going to give you a description of Skylar White.**

**She's 5'6, and she loves to sing. She plays a lot of instruments but she prefers her voice. She's very outgoing, doesn't really care what people think about her type of girl. So, basically like Stella. Except, she's a little more 'crazy' if you know what I mean. She has to move in with Olivia and her grandmother because of certain reasons which will be revealed as we go. She's not really quiet at all. Throw in Ray Beech who won't stop giving her a hard time and you've got yourself a messed up, yet awesome, love story. **

Olivia's POV

"Olivia, will you come here please?" I hear my grandmother's jolly voice ring in my ears. Lemonade Mouth was in the middle of rehearsing when she called. **(They aren't famous yet. I'm going to make them famous in a completely different way.) **"Coming, gram!" I yell. I put the microphone back and say to the band, "I'll be right back,"

I exit the room and find gram in the living room petting wennie, the cat Wen gave us. Yeah, I named it after wen. There's nothing wrong with that, he was flattered. "I have big and important news!" she said waving her arms around dramatically.

"What is it?" I asked a bit worried. I don't know why I'm worried, by the look on her face it's good news. "Sit down, dear." I sit and look at her expectantly. "Oh right. I just got a call from your aunt. Remember your aunt Isabelle?" I nod and gesture for her to continue.

"Well, her sister's daughter, your cousin, needs a place to stay. She can't stay with them and I happily agreed for her to come and stay here!" she says happily. Someone new in the house? How old is she? How come I've never met her?

"What's her name?" I asked gram, she smiled. "Her name is Skylar, she's going to be starting eleventh grade with you this September." she smiled. So she's about sixteen or seventeen. It's about time! Don't get me wrong, love living with gram but it's hard to talk to her about things of this generation without her getting confused.

Sure, I have the band. But, they don't live with me and aren't easy to access. I'm actually really excited. Wait. What if she's mean? What if she doesn't want to be here? What if she doesn't like me?!

"Gram, do you think she'd like me?" I asked, worried. "Of course! What's not to like?" I laugh and sigh. "Now, I don't want to keep your friends waiting. Go back to them and don't you worry about a single thing." I smiled and hugged her.

As I walked back to the backyard I heard Wen's laughter. He has such a cute laugh. I smile and exit the house. "Hey guys! I"m back." they all turned their heads to face me. Stella spoke up, "What'd gram need?" that's how close we are, we all call her gram now. "You guys will never guess what just happened?!" I said, getting excited all over again.

"You won the lottery?" Charlie asked, a hopeful expression on his face. "I wish. But no. My cousin Skylar is moving in with me!" Charlie looked dissapointed, "That's awesome. Is she going to be in our grade?" asked Mo. "Yeah, gram said she has nowhere else to stay." They all gave me confused glances.

"Why not?" asked a confused, and adorable, Wen. "I don't know. I didn't ask." Now, I'm curious. "That's weird." We all agreed.

"We should get back to practice." I said finally, standing up.

***1 week later***

Skylar's POV

I know it's rude to stare but when you're as socially awkward as me it's the only thing you can do when meeting new people. This is a great example of it. Olivia stood before me her arm out waiting for me to shake it and I'm here staring at her as if she'd grown a second head.

I slowly, and cautiously, shook her hand. I could tell she was confused at my whole staring thing. But, I guess she'll have to deal with it. "I'm Skylar." I replied. Here's the thing about me. I, Skylar White, am different. I'm weird. I just don't like the whole ordinary, normal thing going on for everyone else.

People find it hard to 'understand' me and I get that. One second I'm socially awkward and can only stare and the next I'm yelling at a stranger because they did something that pissed me off.

I just thought I'd let you know. You know, so you don't get confused.

Aunt Isabella had just dropped me off at Olivia and my grandma's house a couple minutes ago. I'm now inside their house, on the couch, with five pairs of eyes staring directly into my soul. Grandma and Aunt Isabella are in the kitchen discussing... life, I guess.

"Can you guys stop staring at her? Gosh, give the girl some space." the girl with the cool hair said. They all leaned bacl into their seats and lessened their stares. But not by much. "Okay, well. These are my friends. That's Stella, Mo, Charlie, and Wen." I just nodded. "You're really awkward." the dude with the long hair, which I guess is Charlie, said.

"Well, I wouldn't be this awkward if you'd stop looking like you just crapped your pants." As soon as those words left my mouth, I instantly regreted them. They all stared at me in shock, probably because they thought I couldn't talk.

Out of nowhere, the girl, Stella, starts laughing her ass off. Everyone quickly joins her and I'm here. Being the awkward human being I am. Just staring at them laugh. I start to giggle but then stop myself.

Did you guys know that Olivia snorts? It's fucking hilarious. "I like you." Mo states waving her finger at me. I thank her, and giggle at Olivia's snorts. "Anyway, we were all thinking if you'd like to come to Dante's with us?" Olivia asked me after she was done snorting.

"Is Dante another one of your friends?" I asked. She looked confused for second before quickly saying, "Oh, no. Dante's is a pizza place we like to go to." I smile, "Sure. I love pizza."

*At the pizza place(still Skylar's pov)*

The waiter came ten minutes after we ordered with our pizza. I've learned in these ten minutes that they are in a band, that Stella is a vegiterian, Mo's dad doesn't even know about their band, and that Wen dislikes olives. But I'm pretty sure he likes Olivia. See what I did there? Olive, Olivia... yeah, nevermind.

"Foooooood." I said without thinking as I saw our pizza making it's way over to the table. They laughed at me and all took a slice as soon as the pizza arrived. We were having fun, talking, and getting to know each other. I heard Stella groan in annoyance. "What's wrong?" Olivia asks her. She nods over to the entrance of the pizza place and I see the two hottest guys I've ever seen.

"Holy fucking shit." I say as I turn to face them. "What?" Wen asks, "They're hot." I answer with ease. They erupt into a chorus of 'ew' and 'that's not cool' and an 'I'm hotter' from Charlie. I giggle at what he says and turn back to face them. "Why do you guys not like them?" I ask curiously.

"Because they're jerks." Dissapointment is all I could feel. Why is it a rule that all hot guys have to be jerks? "And idiots. And let's not forget selfish. Oh and-" Mo cuts off Wen, "Wen! Stop it." she smacks his arm to emphasize her point.

The two hot jerks soon spot us and glare. I'm guessing they hate eachother. They start making they're way over to our table. The one with the blonde hair puts his hands on the table and leans in. "I see you guys somehow managed to get a new friend." he stated. Wow, he _is _a jerk.

"She's Olivia's cousin." Charlie says and Wen smacks his head. "Ow." Charlie whispers at him while holding his head. "Oh, so you're basically obligated to hang out with them?" he asks turning to me. I glare at him, this is no time to be awkward. "No, I'm pretty sure I came here willingly." he looks confused for a second.

"Why?" he asks scratching the back of his neck, he looked really cute but I decided to ignore that. "Because, unlike you, they're pleasant to be around." I stated. I heard 'oohs' coming from the people behind me.

"You don't mean that. Well, I have much more better places to be than here with you guys." and with that he started walking away but not before I yelled after him, "You have horrible grammar!"

I sat down with a 'huff' and crossed my arms. Stella held her hand out for a high five. I slapped her hand and they erupted into laughter.

*First day of school*

I walked into the hallway of Mesa high with Olivia by my side. "You nervous?" she asked me, I turned to look at her. "Not really." I answered truthfully. "Well, obviously not since you've already made friends." she whispers as we dodge some seniors heading the opposite way. "Just a little heads up, now that you're hanging out with us Ray is probably going to bully you a lot. Just don't let that jerk get to you, okay?" she said.

I nodded, and headed towards my locker that was three lockers down from Olivia's. I opened it with ease and stuffed my bag into it. I grabbed a notebook, pencil, and high-lighter. That's all I really need anyway. "What's your first class?" Olivia asks me. "Science." I reply.

"Mainville?" she asks, I check the teacher's name and nod. "You have that class with Stella and Charlie." I smile at the mention of their names. "Cool." the bell rings, "I'll see you later." she says and we quickly hug.

I walk over to room 234. Mrs. Mainville's room. I walk in and the first thing I notice is Stella standing on the desk, dancing. I laugh at her and walk over to the empty seat next to her. "Hey, look who's here!" Charlie says and gives me a hug. "Hey Charlie, hey Stella." Stella jumps off the table and crushes me in a hug.

"Why were you dancing on the desk?" Charlie asks, mirroring my thoughts. "Why not?" Stella shrugs and sits on the chair. He laughs and sits next to her.

*Fast forward to third period*

The bell rings and I get out of my seat, intending on getting to third period. I quickly stop by my locker to get a new pencil because I may or may not have thrown mine across the room in attempt to hit Ray with it. He diserved it anyway.

"Hey babe, here's your pencil." Ray says, showing up out of nowhere. "Don't call me that." I say, even though he's a jerk and I hate him, I could still feel the blush on my cheeks. "Why not? Does it make you all happy and giddy inside?" he asks inching closer.

"No." lies. "Of course it doesn't." I glared and tried to grab my pencil but he held it out of my reach. "Nice try." I tried again, "You almost got it!" his voice is making me angrier by the second.

"Almost got it, _babe._" he said emphasizing the last word. I blushed and I guess as revenge, or maybe so he wouldn't call me that, I pulled my fist back and punched him where the sun don't shine.

He grunted and held his, um, crotch. And, thankfully, dropped my pencil. All this for a pencil? Who cares? Punching him in his manhood felt good. It helped me get my anger out. What if he can't have babies? I started panicking.

I calmed down, grabbed my pencil, and just to piss him off, "Thanks babe." and left with a kiss on his cheek. I laughed and headed towardss my third period class. It was a good thing the halls were empty and nobody witnessed what just happened. I then realized that my third period class was on the other side of the school and I had about a minute to get there. And it's also then that I realized that Ray is in my third period class, and my fourth. Dammit.

*Lunch*

I walked into the cafateria with Ray trailing behind me. I'm pretty sure everyone in the room could here our yelling. "It's not my fucking fault." Ray said for the millionth time. Of course it's his fault.

"Yes it is!" I said throwing my hands up in the air. "No, it is not." he said crossing his arms and staring at me.

"It is."

"It's not."

"It is."

"It's not."

"It is."

"It's not"

"It is."

"It's not."

Before I could speak, Stella came up to us and seperated us. "You're lucking Stella showed up. I would've punched your manhood again." I said with a glare. He smirked, "You just can't get enough of my 'manhood', can you?" my mouth fell open.

"Ew, that's disgusting." I said with a look of horror on my face. "You're only saying that because Yamada is here." I glared at him. "No, I'm saying it because it's disgusting."

"Yeah, I'm going to take her now." Stella says to Ray. He nods at her as if to acknowledge what she just said. He then turned to me and said, "See ya later, baby." I groaned.

Stella looked at me with a raised eyebrow and her arms crossed over her chest. I ignored her look and walked to the others. She quickly came after me and just as I sat down she announced to them, "Ray called her 'baby'. What are we going to do about that?" I glared at her and she smiled at me innocently.

"He called you what?!" Mo asked, or yelled. "Stay away from him, Skylar." Olivia says to me. I sigh and nod. It's not that I want to be around Ray but it's a bit annoying how they're telling me who I can and can not hang around with.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." I said waving my hand as if to dismiss it. They quickly changed the subject. Even though they were happily discussing Muse, one of my favorite bands, I couldn't get Ray out of my head. Before you be all like 'aww, she likes him'. I'm thinking about ways to murder him. Kay?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. This is the second chapter. Yeah, enjoy and thanks for clicking on this.**

Skylar's POV

After these past few weeks, Dante's has become like a second home to me. I was currently at Dante's with Stella discussing her next gig. "And Dante said we could play here!" I smiled, "That's great, Stella! I seriously hope you guys get a record deal one day. You guys are amazing." She smiled.

"Why, thank you." I laughed, "You are very welcome." we laugh and pay for the pizza. "We should get back to my place, the rest of the band is probably already there." she says to me. I nod, take the pizza box from her and get in the car.

After the last bell rang, we all went to Stella's house for their practice. I was just in the corner finishing a song I had been working on since I broke up with a jerk back home. Long story.

And, no. I'm not Taylor Swift. But he was a bigger ass than Ray. And that says a lot. Once we got back to Stella's house, I grabbed a slice of pizza and continued my song.

_I used to think one day, we'd tell the story of us. _

That sounds totally like me. I quickly jotted it down and took a bite of my pizza.

_How we met and the sparks flew instantly. And people would say 'they're the lucky ones'. _

"Watcha doing?" Mo's voice says from behind me. I quickly shut the notebook, "English homework!" I scream. She giggles. "I'm in your English class, we don't have homework." she sits next to me. I smile at her innocently.

"We don't?" I ask in a stupid voice. "Nope." she says popping the 'p' and taking my notebook from me. I don't even protest as she reads through it, "You're a songwriter?" I smile sheepishly.

"I guess it runs in the White family, because this is good." she says. "Really?" I ask happily. "Of course." I smile gratefully. "Thanks." she smiles at me, "No problem, Skylar."

Olivia walks over to us and asks what we're reading. Soon enough everyone knows that I'm a pathetic little loser who likes to write songs. Just kidding, I'm amazing.

"You write songs?" Charlie asks, I just nod. "Cool." he replies before coming over to check the lyrics. I'm not embarrased that they know that I write music, but because they're reading the lyrics.

"Are you almost finished with the song?" Wen asks, "Yeah, I just need like two or three more verses." he nods understandingly. "I think it runs in the family." Olivia says giggling and snorting.

Wen laughs at her snorts, "That's what I said." Mo told Olivia. We spent the next half hour laughing and talking. I got up to go get another slice of pizza. When I got back, they were all back to practicing and I went back to finishing my song.

*The next day at school*

I walked through the halls and into the classroom that I dreaded the most. Third period. You know why? Because it's calculus. And because Ray is in the class. Shocker right?

I absolutley hate calculus. Not because I'm not good at math, because I am, but it requires so much thinking. I'd rather be eating. But then again, I'd rather eat than do most things anyway.

"Hey babe." I felt weight drop onto my shoulder. I turned to my left and saw Ray with a smirk on his face. I wanted to slap it off of him. "Fuck off." I say before taking his arm off me as if he was contagious with the flu.

"Oh come on, babe. You know you like it." I gagged at his comment and he laughed. He just loves to annoy me! "Please, shut up." the late bell had rung just as I took my seat. Unfortunately, Ray decided he'd would like to sit next to me for the day. A girl named Victoria that I had befriended earlier that week smiled at me with an apoligetic look on her face.

She knows about my hatred for Ray. Why doesn't she come save me? "Why? You know you love talking to me." Ray stated putting his feet up on the desk. This guy just didn't have any respect what-so-ever.

I hate to admit it, but after these few weeks I've gotten used to Ray. It's annoying me. But, just because I'm used to him means I like him. Because I don't, he's still an arrogant ass.

"Has anyone ever told you how big of an ego you have?" I asked him, shooting him a look. "Many, many times." I shake my head at his answer, I was just about to reply before Mr. Lee looked up from his desk and scolded us, "Mr. Beech and Mrs. White, I'm warning you to stop your talking or you'll have to face the consequences." I nod.

"Yes, sir. It won't happen again." kiss ass. "You are such a teacher's pet." I mutter to him. "I don't have to be, they love me anyway." I scoffed, maybe a litle to loudly, "Ray and Skylar, I'm giving you your last warning. You've already disrupted the class twice. Don't make me have to talk to you again." I roll my eyes, thankfully he didn't see, "Sorry, Mr. Lee." Ray says.

"You need to stop talking to me." Ray whispers, I almost laugh but hold it back. "You're practically begging to get in trouble, Beech." I reply. He smirks, "If I do, I'll make sure to get you in trouble as well." I roll my eyes again.

"But, I'm not doing anything. You keep talking to me, regardless of all the consequences." I say. He half smiles, which makes me feel really weird inside I can't tell if that's bad or good, and says, "Well, you're making the decision of replying." He's right. Why am I even talking to him?

"Well, if I didn't reply, you'd still make the decision to annoy me." I replied. "I don't annoy you." he says. "Of course you do." I reply. "No matter how hard you try and deny it, you know that you enjoy my company."

I scoff again, "You wish." he smirks. "Mr. Beech, Mrs. White. I've had enough of you're talking. Detention for both of you." Ray just smiles, "But, Mr. Lee. I have soccer practice-" the way he says it pisses me off. As if the teacher would let him off that easily.

"You're right, Mr. Beech. Mrs. White however, is still in detention." he said writing it on a note. "What the fuck?" I say, without thinking. "Language!" he says to me. "That's not fair, Mr. Lee. He was the one talking to me, and I know I made a mistake by responding, but he talked just as much as I did. So, it's only fair that he gets the same punishment." I say calmly. I use to do this all the time when I got in trouble.

Instead of throwing a bitch fit, I calmly explained why I was right. And, not to sound bitchy or anything, but things usually went my way. "You're right. Mr. Beech, coach won't mind if you miss just one practice. Detention for both of you." he waves his hand as if to dismiss the subject.

I sit back down and expect Ray to glare at me for earning him a spot in detention. Instead he smirks and leans in way to close for my liking and says, "You just can't get enough of me, can you?" I roll my eyes. The bell rings, I grab my stuff, and run out of the classroom and into fourth period.

*Lunch*

I dropped my things on the lunch table and sat down. To say I was pissed off was an understatement. I spent my fourth period getting picked on by that blonde bimbo Jules and her friend that I didn't even bother to acknowledge. I was grateful that Ray didn't join in, but the fact that he ignored everything seemed a bit off for him.

Weird. Why do I care? I don't. I don't care about Ray.

"Woah, there. You okay?" Charlie asks as I plop onto the seat. "No." I say and shove my sandwich into my mouth. "What's wrong?" Wen asks. "People are such fucking idiots. They think bullying is funny, when in reality it causes people to think badly about themselves and causes disorders like depression and anxiety. And sucidal thoughts." I say quickly.

I had experience, it was part of the reason why I had to move here. I was very sucidal, but I pretended to be a happy-go-lucky person to ignore the problems around me. Jules' bullying was nowhere near as bad as the bullying from my hometown, but it still hurt to know that I wasn't what she and others called 'pretty'.

"Is somebody bullying you? Wen and I will kick their ass if they are." Stella says. I laugh, "Jules is just being annoying. And so is Ray. And so is that girl who follows them everywhere." I say.

"Ray and Jules are bullying you?" Mo asks. "Well, I wouldn't say they do it together. They are different. Jules is more like the bully, shoving me and calling me names. When, Ray is just annoying." I explain.

"What kind of annoying?" Charlie asks. "There's types?" I ask and earn a laugh from him. "No, I mean what kind of stuff does he do?" he explains. "He keeps insisting that I like him. And earlier in third period he kept talking to me, and since it was calculus, I talked back. I ended up getting detention along with him." I tell them. Olivia's face breaks out into a smile.

"Okay, I have a theory." Olivia says acting all giddy, "And that theory is?" I say drinking my apple juice. What? It's good.

"I think Ray likes you."

And with that, I spit out my apple juice causing all of it to spray onto Charlie. "Sorry." I say sheepishly. "And you," I say, pointing an accusing finger at Olivia, "He does not like me."

She just smiles, "Just think about it. He likes you, and it's pretty obvious you don't like him, and he can't stand the fact that you don't find him irresistable. Like every other girl in this school does, except you and Stella-" she's cut off by Wen.

"So, you do find him attractive?" he asks, I giggle quitely along with Mo. "N-no, I didn't say that." Olivia stammers. "You said that every other girl in this school finds him irresistable, except for Skylar and Stella. And if I'm not mistaken, you're a girl and go to this school."

She stutters for a bit before I jump in, being the good cousin I am, and save her, "Why do you care so much, Wen?" I ask him taking him by surprise. "W-well, i don't. I just- He's like an enemy, is all."

I raise my eyebrow at him, "So, if I told you that I thought he was attractive you'd get as freaked out as you did with Olivia saying it?" I ask him, eyebrow still raised. "O-of course. Dion't date him. Yeah." he replies.

"Either it was that, or you're jealous." I say in a sing-song voice. "I-I am not jealous. I just- I'm not-"

"We get it, Wen. Don't break a sweat." Stella says. "And as for you," she says looking at me, "You find Ray attractive, huh?" I was just about to reply before I heard someone reply for me.

"Of course she does."

Ray.

I groan loudly. "Go away." I say to him without even turning around. "I just came to return something, babe." confused, I turn around to face him. He's standing there with the guy I saw him with on that day in Auguast. My first day in Rhode Island.

He hands me a pink paper, detention. Great. "You forgot you're detention slip. Nice going." he ruffles my hair and I swat his arm away. "Kay. Thanks. Bye."

He rolls his eyes and laughs, a real genuine laugh (weird, right?), "Bye. Try not to miss me too much." and with that he strides away. I roll my eyes and turn back to the group. They are all staring at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I ask them, Olivia is the first to speak, "That's the first time we've seen Ray not be an arrogant asshole and give somebody a wedgie. He looked completely normal." she turned to the rest of the group.

"Has he ever wedgied any of you?" I ask, amusement in voice showing. Wen and Charlie raise their hands with shame. I laugh at them. "In all seriousness, I'm going to have to agree with Olivia on her theory of Ray liking Skylar." Mo says. I glare at both girls.

*Detention*

I walk out of the basement and into the music room. Which is also the detention. Luckily for me nobody is here yet. Not even Mrs. Rezneck, the detention supervisior. I walk over to the guitar that lays on the old desk.

I strum a few strings before I find myself humming the lyrics to my song. I check the clock, nobody is supposed to be here for another seven minutes...

I strum away at the strings and beging to sing,

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,_

_How we met and the sparks flew instantly,_

_People would say, "They're the lucky ones."_

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you,_

_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,_

_'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

I keep strumming and singing quitely. My quiet singing turns into belting out. I don't even know how.

_Oh, a simple complication,_

_Miscommunications lead to fall-out._

_So many things that I wish you knew,_

_So many walls that I can't break through._

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

I heard a noise come from behind me and craned my neck to see where it came from. The class looked empty, so I continued to sing.

_Next chapter._

_How'd we end up this way?_

_See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,_

_And you're doing your best to avoid me._

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,_

_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,_

_But you held your pride like you should've held me._

I belted out the last verses.

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,_

_Why are we pretending this is nothing?_

_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,_

_I've never heard silence quite this loud._

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_This is looking like a contest,_

_Of who can act like they care less,_

_But I liked it better when you were on my side._

_The battle's in your hands now,_

_But I would lay my armor down_

_If you said you'd rather love than fight._

_So many things that you wished I knew,_

_But the story of us might be ending soon._

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now._

_And we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_The end. _

I quickly put the guitar down and was startled by loud clapping. "That was beautiful." I turn around to the sound of Ray's voice and glare. "Shut up."

_**bye.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I hope you like this new chapter. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I obviously don't own Lemonade Mouth.**

Skylar's POV

_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry, and curse at the wind_.

I softly sang the lyrics to Paramore's The Only Exception. You can not even begin to understand how much I love them.

I sang to keep myself entertained, while Ray sat next to me trying to annoy me. And it was working. I checked the clock. Only thirty more minutes and then you're free to go.

"Skylar. Skye. Skylar. Yo, White. Hey, you. Hey, Skye. Hey, Skylar." Was all I heard as Ray poked my shoulder.

_Just ignore him. He'll give up soon enough._

"I'm not going to stop until you talk to me." exactly the opposite I was hoping for. "Why do you want me to talk to you?" I asked, a bit annoyed.

"I'm bored." I glared at him, "So, you're coming to me as a source of entertainment?" I asked him raising my eyebrows. He smirked, "It depends on the type of entertainment you're talking about." A look of horror washed over my face.

"Ewwww. Don't ever say something like that again." what an a-hole. "Please, I know you fantasize about me." I gag at the thought but he keeps smirking.

"Not even in your wildest dreams, Ray." I tell him. It's then that I notice that Ms. Rezneck isn't here. "Where's the teacher?" I ask him.

"She doesn't do detention on Tuesdays." I widen my eyes. "So, I could have left a long time ago? Why didn't you tell me?" and to emphasize that I was pissed I slapped his shoulder with my binder.

"Hey, I did you a favor." He says putting his hands out to block him from my slaps. "And what would that favor be?" I ask.

"You got to spend time with me." I give him one last slap, scoff at him, get up, and head towards the door. What a jerk. As I was about to get out of the class I bumped into something. Or someone.

I look up to see Principal Brenigan staring back at me. I smile at him and scurry back to my seat. The only other person here, other than Ray and I, is a girl who I think is named Natalie. She's really shy.

I had forgotten she was here. "Going somewhere?" he asked. "No, sir." I answered almost immiediately. I am not a kiss-ass, like some people *cough* Ray *cough*, but I still don't want to get in trouble.

Maybe I'll start being rebellious in my third month at this school. That sounds like a plan. "I came here to tell you that it is unexeptable for you to get detention. You have duties as captain of the soccer team and I expect you to fulfill them. And to make up for detention and missing practice you'll be practicing Saturday with Scott." Principal Brenigan told Ray.

"Why Scott?" Ray asked, "What'd he do?" Principal Brenigan sighed, "He was caught skipping practice with Mohini Banerjee." Principal Brenigan spat out her name as if it were a disease. I almost laughed at the sight of him.

He was on the verge of tears just because two of his 'soccer stars' missed one practice. I let out a little giggle. "Is there something funny, Ms. White?" he asked turning to face me. "N-no sir." I managed to choke out.

Ray was looking at me as if he knew what had me in a fit of giggles. "Anyway, I'll leave now. I expect this to be your last detention, Ray." Ray nodded. "Yes, sir."

After Brenigan had left, I turned to Ray and asked him the one question that I needed an answer to. "Why is your friend, Scott, hanging around Mo? He's a horrible influence." He raised an eyebrow.

"How?" he asked, eyebrows still raised. "Last time I checked, she was the one who made him skip practice just to hang out with her." I scoffed.

"Maybe he ditched because he wanted to." I tell him, he looked at me with a look that is hard to describe. "Look, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. You need to promise not to tell anyone. Especially the Lemonheads." I rolled my eyes at the nickname.

"Yeah, yeah. I promise." He held out his pinky and I burst into giggles. "Pinky promises?" I asked him inbetween giggles. He turned a dark red, "They reassure me!" I kept giggiling before locking my pinky with his.

I looked at him expectantly, "Oh, right. Scott has been trying to get Banerjee to go out with him since freshman year. He only just now asked her out. But because of the whole 'rivalry' going on between the bands, Mo decided she wanted to keep their relationship a secret."

A secret relationship? That must really suck. "But, if they really like each other, shouldn't their friends support them? I feel like Mo and Scott are a modern-day Romeo and Juliet. Except, not as deadly." I reply earning a chuckle from Ray. "How long have they been dating?" I ask him.

"About five months." he replies. I smile at the thought of Mo and Scott. "They seem like a cute couple." Ray gives me a weird look. "What?" I ask sending him a glare. He smirks, "Nothing." weird.

**It's short, I know. Thanks for reading! Review? **

**~NiallHoranAteThisUsername**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I hope you enjoy this update! **

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Lemonade Mouth or any of the characters other than Skylar. **

Skylar's Pov

I had called Mo and asked to go over to her house as soon as detention ended. "See ya later, cupcake!" Ray yelled as he hopped into Scott's car. "Not likely!" I yelled back.

He smirked before Scott sped off. Just then Mo's car came into view. "Hey there, little trouble maker." I smiled at her and got in the car, I decided to mess with her. "Hi, Scott's lover."

Her face immediately paled and I giggled. "I don't know what you're talking about." she said putting the car in drive. "Don't worry, I won't say anything." she instantly let out a breath she had been holding.

"Thanks. But, how'd you find out?" she asked, I smiled and told her about Brenigan. "Oh. Want to go to Dante's? The group is waiting for us." I quickly nodded and she started towards Dante's.

Once we got there, the first thing I noticed was Ray and Scott. Great. I seemed to forget that Dante's was also Ray and Scott's place as well as Lemonade Mouth's. I nudged Mo's side and she blushed at the sight of Scott.

For a second, I met Ray's eyes but I quickly looked away. I walked confidently to Olivia's table. I saw the way Mo's eyes lit up when she saw Scott.

I always told myself that I'd never feel that way about someone. Why would I 'fall in love' with someone when it'll only lead to heartbreak? My parents are a perfect example as to why love isn't real.

But, the way Mo looks at Scott is the closest thing I've seen of love. I've never been loved, and I'm planning on keeping it that way. Don't ask why, but I think that being loved might come with responsibilites. You know, like keeping that person happy.

Not like someone would love me. Why would they? I'm just plain old Skylar. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts and turned to the conversation at hand.

"Dude, that Victoria chick is totally into you." Wen says to Charlie. Victoria? As in my friend, Victoria? Ewww. Her and Charlie? No. Nope. Never. She actually has a boyfriend. They're long distance though.

"No she doesn't." Charlie stated firmly. "We should ask her." Stella said quickly. We all stared at her. "It'd give the poor girl a heart attack. Imagine six people going up to her and asking if she likes Charlie." Olivia replied. I laughed and Stella did too.

"Sorry, wasn't thinking straight." she said after laughing. I giggled, "So, on the topic of love. Intrested in anyone, Skylar?" Olivia asked me. I made a face at her. "Nope."

I was serious when I said I didn't believe in love. The only reason I dated someone was because he seemed intrested in me and I thought he was a really nice person. But I sure as hell am not looking for 'the one' or any of that crap.

"Why not?" asked Mo. "I don't believe in what you humans call 'love'." I said putting air quotations around the word love. The girls gasped except for Stella who seemed as if she were in her own world. "But the world revolves around love." Olivia said.

Cheesssyyyyyy. "No. Hon, that's called the sun." I heard Wen and Charlie start laughing at my remark before Olivia slapped Wen's arm and he stops. "How can you not believe in love?" Wen asks me. "Never have, and never will." I answer getting up to throw my trash away.

Getting up and away from the group was a bad idea. You know why? Because you should know that wherever Ray and Scott are Jules is there too. And Jules is a girl, so of course she'd be late because she was caking make up on her face.

"Hey, freak. I just came to warn you to stay away from Ray, okay?" What is she on? "Um, you're speaking to the wrong person. I don't, nor do I want, anything to do with him. I think you should be telling him to stay away from me." I answer back.

"Please, as if he'd go after you." she said making me feel self-concious. As an instinct I rubbed over the scars on my wrist. "I know right. I'm so out of his league." I answered her. She scoffed.

"Just do what I say. Unless you want your little secret to be announced to the whole school." I quickly sucked in a breath. She knows?

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Bitch."

and with that I walked away as she smirked off to Ray and Scott's table. I hadn't even noticed that redhead there who was always following her around. I don't even know her name. I think it's Patricia.

"What did she want?" was the first question asked as soon as I sat down. "Nothing." they didn't look convinced. "You sure?" Stella asked. "Yeah, just drop it."

They quickly changed the subject and I was grateful for that. For the rest of the time at Dante's I felt a pair of eyes burning holes in the back of my head. I don't know why, but I had a feeling it was Ray.

*Next Day*

I hate Wednesday's. I actually hate Monday-Friday. I love Saturday and Sunday though. I showered and quickly changed. Olivia and I ate quietly and got out the door.

We rode our bikes, communicating now and then about unimportant things. "I like Harry's new hair." Olivia says randomly. "Yeah. His hair looks sexy pushed back." I say laughing at my 'Mean Girls' quote. Olivia laughed along with me and soon we arrived at Mesa High.

I arrived at my locker and quickly grabbed my things for first period. Everything zoomed by fast, except periods three and four considering Ray was in them, and before I knew it, it was lunch. Yay! It's my favorite part of the school day.

When I reached the cafeteria all I heard was yelling. I turned and saw Jules yelling at Ray for something he had said or done. I couldn't really hear well, because I was so far away. The only sound in the room was yelling after everyone had quieted down.

But this time I recognized it as Ray's voice yelling, "You can't judge people like that! And you want to know what my problem is? _You. _I can't stand you, Jules! The only reason I hang out with you is because of stupid stereotypes that I have to follow." and with that he stormed out.

Now, don't judge me for my actions. I don't know what had came over me. But I quickly shoved my tray of food into some freshman's hands and ran after Ray.

The thought of me caring about him scares me to death. Not only does it take a lot for me to care about someone, as selfish as that sounds, but it's also Ray we're talking about.

He's rude, arrogant, and a jerk. And annoyingly handsome, but still.

I don't understand.

**DONE.**

**YAY. Please review and favorite. Or don't. Your choice.**

**BYE!**

**~NiallHoranAteThisUsername**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellooooooo. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Lemonade Mouth or any of the characters other than Skylar.**

Skylar's POV

I entered the hallway and saw Ray storming out of the school doors. Again, I don't understand why I'm doing this. I quickly ran after him. "Ray!" By now, I'm not controlling my actions anymore.

He turned abruptly and stared at me, "What?" he asked his voice cold. "What do you want?" he asked in a softer voice after I hadn't answered him. "I just came to see if you're all right." I said after a minute.

"Why?"

I shrugged. "I don't know." he stared at me for a while. "Is it because you're secretly in love with me?" Please. "That's the annoying Ray Beech that I met." I said jokingly. He smirked and I laughed at him.

"Sorry for snapping at you earlier." he apologizes and sits on the steps. I walk over and sit next to him. I know I shouldn't be here with him, because of what Jules is threatning me with, but sitting here with Ray.. I feel as if it's my job to make him feel better.

I guess I'm just not used to seeing him sad and gloomy.

"Cheer up, Beech." I said in failed attempt to lighten him up. I'm not good at these things. "Did you just call me a bitch?" he asked and I had to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asks a smile growing on his face. "I called you by your last name." I said in between giggles. He laughed along with me.

"I think this is the first conversation we've had were I didn't want to rip your head off." I tell him. He laughs again, "We never have real conversations. It's just me bugging you while you try your best to ignore me." he replies.

"That's very accurate." We laugh and continue our lovely conversation. I got to know more about Ray. And some things surprised me. Like the fact that he didn't stop watching the teletubbies until he was ten. Or that his favorite movie is Les Miserables.

He's actually a pretty decent person. With a more than decent appearance. By the end of the lunch period we had swapped phone numbers and got to know eachother.

I can't believe I had judged him without getting to really know him.

When I entered the hallway, the first thing I saw was Jules glaring at me. I think she likes Ray.

_Really, Skylar? What makes you think that?_

A sarcastic voice in my head said.

I laughed at it and began my way towards sixth period.

**I know it's short. Sorry. I'll make the next update longer.**

**~NiallHoranAteThisUsername**


End file.
